Tell Me a Lie
by Ye Olde James
Summary: Deidara confesses his love, only to be met with a confused and troubled Sasori. T for a bit of violence and swearing.


_A/N-It's been too long, fanfiction. I've missed you. _

* * *

"What are you doing?" He whispered hoarsly, not bothering to turn from his position staring out the window into the black.

"I.. Danna, I just..." He stumbled over his words, wringing his hands nervously, much unlike himself.

Sasori ignored the blonde, gripping the window pain almost painfully as his knuckles turned pale. The jutsu had worked- he had his old body back. The only downside was that he had emotions as well, and after over twenty years of not, all of that emotional buildup had sent him spiraling down into a confused inner-turmoil.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the wood creak behind him, Deidara stepped closer. "Get out of here." He whispered again, a warning tone creeping up into his throat. His nails dug into the chipping paint, his forehead leaning against the cool glass as his half-lidded eyes stared at the trees that were black against the dark blue sky.

"No. Sasori, I just have to tell you that," He paused, and his hands fell to his sides. He stepped closer to his partner, one hand reaching out to brush his shoulder while the other clenched into a fist, "I love you, yeah."

Like a trap closing on its prey, Sasori spun, grabbing the blondes wrist and turning him, throwing him into the wall next to the window. Deidara's back arched as he gasped, not expecting the violent reaction from him. Sasori pinned him by the neck, gripping tighter than he should've. He free hand raised to his cheek, nails raking down the tanned cheek, "What did you just say to me, brat?" His voice was louder now, but still a threatening tone, daring the younger boy to repeat himself.

Gasping, he reached up, clawing at the redhead's hand, "Danna, I can't breathe-" "I know." He responded, golden eyes cold and unfeeling as they bore into sky blue ones. "You shouldn't say such stupid things, Deidara. It'll only get you in trouble." His eyes narrowed as he spoke, warning him. He gave one last tight squeeze before letting his throat go and turning away from him.

Deidara's hand flew up to his throat, breathing heavily as he tried to get more air. He stared at his redheaded partner incredulously, "I'm not being stupid! I do love you, even when you're as horrible as you're being now." He said back, coughing a bit.

Shaking his head, Sasori ignored him, "Save it, brat. I don't want to hear your bullshit. Now get out, I wish to be alone." He stared out the window once more, ignoring the boy as best as he could, trying to stop his emotions from bubbling up inside him and making him say something as stupid as the blonde.

There was a long silence as Deidara just watched his teacher, unmoving, both of them saying nothing. He stood slowly from where he had collapsed earlier, "We can't keep doing this, Sasori."

"I don't know what you're talking about, bra-"

"Don't lie to me!" He screamed at his back, fists clenched. He growled slightly, anger getting the best of him as he casually flipped his bangs out of his face before speaking again, "We can't keep acting like lovers one moment and then try to kill each other then next. It just doesn't work like that; Not without growing feelings for each other at least. You can't just kiss me and fuck me and then act like nothing happened! I'm not a game and I'm sure as hell not you're little experiment- So tell me, Sasori-Danna, which is it? Do you love me or not?"

Sasori had been taken aback by his outburst, sure, the blonde wasn't level-headed, but he wasn't known for tantrums like that. He turned around, leaning against the window frame and staring straight at the boy, "I don't know."

"That's not an answer."

"That's as close to one as you're going to get, you little shit." He growled back, brow furrowing a bit in frustration.

Deidara scoffed, eyes narrowing as he turned away, walking towards the door. He stopped before leaving, turning back to face him once more, "Tell me a lie." He whispered, stomach clenching when he got a response.

"I hate you, Deidara." Sasori said plainly, telling the blonde a lie, eyes unable to leave the floor.

Shaking his head in confusion and hurt, Deidara left, leaving without a straight-answer once again.

Turning back to the window, the puppet master leaned his forehead back against the glass, sighing heavily as he did.

_'Look what you've done to me, you stupid brat.' _He closed his eyes, opening them after a moment and heading to his bed. He turned the light out, deciding to call it a night.

* * *

A/N-WOAH, I'M ALIVE!

I would like to start off with: I am so fucking sorry for not writing in like 6 decades. I'm trying to fix my artblock, and today I decided to sit myself down and open word. So that's the story of how this poopy story came to be.

Anyways, I'm trying to get back to writing, and hopefully, that will go well. I love you guys anyways, so yeah. Hopefully talk to you all soon, -James (:


End file.
